convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Avalon Interlude
Avalon Interlude takes place after the events of The Lightbringer Chronicles, detailing Elizabeth Comstock and Lucifer Anghelscu's travels. It can be found [https://www.storytellerscircle.com/threads/avalon-interlude.5010/ here]. Characters * Lucifer Anghelscu * Elizabeth Comstock Story Details The story is told from the view of Elizabeth Comstock, when they leave the Wasteland World. First heading for Lucifer's native world, only to discover its gone. They then head to a dimensional nexus known as Avalon where they live for a time. Transcript It had been a full year since we left the Wasteland World and discovered the fate of Lucifer's world. Captain Kenway was kind enough to not charge us extra for passage to a safer port, but honestly I doubt it would have made a difference. To return to what my friend had seen would have broken anyone. He hardly ate, he barely slept. He became a gaunt figure in black, haunting the ship in the dark of the night hours we sailed across the stars. In the end, we had to force him to eat and rest- otherwise, he could have been a danger to everyone aboard. '' ''My name is Elizabeth Comstock and out of all my counterparts, I believe I alone can claim the title of 'unique'. The events in which I met my partner are recorded elsewhere, should anyone desire to read them. But these will be the accounts of our life together as well as a record. I've no one really that I've a desire to see again, save one and even then its complicated. He on the other hand, had many friends and family, loved ones in which his entire journey was meant to reunite himself with them. What had happened, well....It was not a sight I would wish on anyone. We had come out of strange ways even now I can scarce describe, save by metaphor and even that is too poor a way of words. The stars were our pathway and in their wake, we sailed the Jackdaw from world to world. It was a beautiful journey and I made it a goal to find out more about those I was with. First, I would be remiss if I didn't say a thing about our captain. Edward Kenway. A pirate of some repute and a knack for sailing into the thick of the strangest things and returning unscathed. When I first met him, I thought him a lecherous fiend. Something about his eyes as they raked across me when we spoke to him made me mentally swear, to watch myself. Though as time went on, I came to know his other qualities. He was a brave man, a family man at that. Fondly, he'd speak of his daughter and his son he'd left at home, while sailing between worlds for his organization. And during those times I and my new teacher trained, while mocking in his choice of words, they were always meant to inspire. He was...Complicated. Which brings me to my second partner of circumstance, the offworlder known as Lucifer. Through a strange degree of circumstances, I ended up knowing him far better then most I think in my position. We had a soulgaze and in that moment when we locked eyes, I saw beyond his appearance and mannerisms he displayed to the world. He was excessively self-sacrificing, even to the point of his own personal happiness that others might smile. He expected no thanks and would be nonplussed if he did get it, it was integrated in his nature. That much he knew I saw, when we communicated in the meeting of souls. What I kept to myself however, was the other side of that coin. The subconscious reason why he did what he did, why he felt indulgence in anything wasn't something he should do. There was a side to him I saw, which would be best described as a slippery slope. There I saw memories of his time on the Wasteland World. The people he'd stalk and drain in order to live, mostly those who would never be missed, nor mourned for what they did. There was a streak of vindication, of elation in those times. A sense of laughter in the way their weapons did him no harm, glutted on more blood then he could handle as power oozed from his very aura. It was needful, that was what he told himself. He had no choice, he was thirsty...I alone and I suspect, those close to him knew the truth. He did it, because he liked it. There was joy in spreading fear, a darker side that relished his more predatory instincts and the rush of power fresh blood granted him. The feeling of overpowering someone who deserved it, of seeing fear flicker through their eyes- That was power to him. And one that time and again, he unleashed whenever he thought it worthy of the foe. I suppose that was why he tried to hold himself in check so much, in hindsight. Perhaps he didn't think himself a good man in any stretch of the term. But perhaps, just a little longer...He could fake it. And then, whenever his thoughts took such a dark turn? It would bring him to mind of the two women in his life. The first was the demonic figure, Yomi. The one who warned him to leave me be, but didn't care enough to intervene in what could have been his death. The other, he told me in confidence one night as we were heading for a new port, after seeing what had became of his world. Isabelle Montivere. A wizard and a bibliophile. It was his intention to turn me over to her teaching, when we arrived in his world. And whenever we got on the topic, he was effusive with praise. She so clever and brave- Not a fighter like him. But she stood her ground regardless, out of love for those she cared for. Upon realizing he said too much, he clamped up and would go back to his usual vigil as he looked out towards the sea of stars all around. We were dropped off not any world in particular, but rather a Nexus known as Avalon. I suspect that the original pioneers might have been from an Earth in the midst of its Industrial Revolution. It almost reminded me of Columbia in a sense, combining the sense of the past and the present...And a touch of the future. Its people was a mix of various travelers and locals, used to meeting all sorts. No one batted an eye at Lucifer's race, nor did they do anything when I mentioned I was a wizard, save to explain the virtues of an oil-powered apartment we were looking at. It fell to me to perform most of our work- At least at first. Lucifer had taken to eschewing the outside world, caring nothing for his current state. It was all the same to him, no matter what. Myself, I managed to gain an incredible opportunity to work as a librarian. It was just a trolley ride away and I found myself enjoying the work. I include here, two pictures. The first of my employer, nee Malik 'The Timekeeper'. Head Librarian of the Avalon Archives. The second, is a view of the city as drawn by a friend. Studious and a gentle-dino, Malik was in particular a great authority on the nature of time. I wonder sometimes, what others might have thought of his views on an Earth where such wonders as we find around us are lacking! But he was kind and after I proved myself, we soon became as thick as thieves on the nature of books in general. I admit, it wasn't so bad. We had shelter, I had a well-paying job and though my friend was still in his slump, I refused to abandon him. There were times he'd show signs of life, rising up at a particular noise or a scent on the wind that had him move for our window of the street. But each time, I saw him fall away afterwards, a disappointment and pain in his eyes I found it hard to fault him. Something would have to be done. And so it did, one day as we were home. I had been sewing, a hobby besides my books to focus the mind as all that I had read, said magic worked best if you had the proper mindset. I had been letting it go to waste, more then I cared to think but without my teacher, I didn't wish to investigate too further. I had read far too many stories, on folk who had leaped without looking! It was a cold day and in my chair before the fire I was caught up in my stitching when a knock came at the door. That by itself was startling enough- We had no visitors and hardly anyone I would think to come to our shared place. When I came to the door and opened it, my confusion multiplied a hundredfold as I saw who was there. The local law enforcement, still clad in the fashion of the 'bobbies' of old London as I asked quizzically. "May I help you?" "Elizabeth Comstock?" "....Yes." "You're under arrest for crimes against the Empire." ------------ Absurd. And yet, there they stood. Two stoic figures, both looking as if they'd take no for an answer but I was determined to do so anyway. "Here now! Don't you read off my rights first or something?" "You have none. You can either come with us quietly, or you can come with us forcefully." Well, that took the wind out of my sails. But I'd be damned if I was going to go quietly, with some anachronistic, archaic, excuses for policemen! At least, not without a fight. I pointed my fingers in the direction of their eyes and snarled. "Visafreeze." Immediately, they stumbled back and raged, hands over their faces as I grinned. It was my only spell to be honest, but you use what you got. Unfortunately, as I was patting myself on the back? One of the apes flailing around managed to grip my shoulder, making me cry out in pain as he stared through bloodshot eyes. "I'm going to fu-" He froze. His hand, which had reared back to smack me was suddenly held in place effortlessly. Out of seemingly nowhere, a pale hand in a nightshirt sleeve was gripping his wrist and if the cry of pain was any indication, it was suddenly beginning to hurt. Lucifer had wakened up, drawn by my cry....He was a wasted looking thing, an unhealthy white like that of maggots. His hair was ruffled from sleep, uncombed and there was a bit of stubble around his features. But his eyes were the same as when I saw them when he was fighting, anger overflowing as he stared at his victim. Knowing him better then most in that room, I knew what he was considering. Whether or not to break his arm, something in which he decided on in a few moments later. And with a crack, he threw away the man, clutching at his arm with an increasingly pale face as both ran away. He watched them run and uncaring, he turned to me and took a deep breath, seeking to calm himself. I smiled, despite myself and shrugged. "I'm alright. Glad you're a light sleeper." "Mmm. Yes." His voice was harsh, from lack of use and he blinked as he looked himself over in confusion before he spoke. "They wanted to arrest you. For crimes against the Empire? Do you have anyone we can see about this?" I rubbed my shoulder, still a little tense before finally deciding. "My employer. He'll know what to do and I know where he lives." Already moving to his bedroom, he called over his shoulder. "Not without me." And despite the circumstances, watching him close the door behind him, I couldn't help but feel a trickle of hope. A trickle that became a flood of emotions as a half hour later, he threw open the door. Gone was the stubble, the sloppy appearance. Though he was still pale and swayed on his feet, he stood prepared and armed for whatever may come. Imprints of the black keys on the inside of his jacket showed as he walked, clad in black as the tail end of his coat brushed behind him like the wings of a predatory bird at roost. His collar was pure white, a nod to his priestly origins. There was just, one thing missing and he frowned as he looked at me. "Elizabeth, where is my-" I smiled, pointing silently to the mantle as he turned his gaze and approached it. Picking it up gently, one thumb rubbed the silver crucifix, the symbol of his faith. I had found it, tossed to the side of the wall one day and put it there in the event he came back. As he put it around his neck, such a gentle smile of peace I hadn't seen in a long time flowed across his features, such a little act bringing a degree of joy I hadn't thought him capable of in a long time. Thus attired and armed, he turned to me and smiled. "Once more, into the breach." And locking the door behind us, out we both headed into a situation that while dark to our eyes, would soon be brought to light. I admit, though serious it seemed, my heart was light in comparison with recent events. My friend was back. And nothing would stop us now. Trivia * An incarnation of Edward Kenway is mentioned in the story, but it is implied that the incarnation that appeared in this story is different from the one that appeared in Monokuma Rising and When the Corpses Cry. Category:Side Stories Category:Avalon Interlude